linepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Order of Play
__TOC__ Turns Real-Time Turns are taken simultaneously by all players. A turn has three phases: Turn Phases #'Start' - Start of turn effects resolve here #'Action' - Each player may take one action. All player actions are chosen simultaneously, but are resolved in a particular order. #'End' - End of turn effects resolve here. Refer to Resolution. Actions There are several general Actions that may be taken in all games: # = a from onto the into an , usually . The is the Deployed . # = a from onto the into a by a , then the latter into a . This is indistinguishable from an Visible Deploy in the . This action is considered a . (Note that it may be possible for your opponent to infer a Stealth Deploy. For example, if the cards have different , or a is formed or broken up.) The is the Deployed . # = your , and then your . This has no . # = your . This has no . # }} = a to make an . The is the . # = An on a . Some are effectively group . The is the with the . In addition, allow two more general actions : 7. }} = Move a into the shared . This has no . : 8. }} = Get a card from the shared Reinforcements Zone. This has no . The of all Action is the playing them. The numbers in the lists above are the Order that Actions resolve in. Clocks There are three clocks used in play: *'The Turn Clock'. This is reset at the Start of every turn, usually to 15 seconds for most multiplayer formats. It may be any value in PvE missions. Every has their own Turn Clock. All Turn Clocks counts down from the Start of the turn. Some Effects require by a . When this happens, 8 seconds are added to their Turn Clock. *'The Global Clock'. This is reset every turn to twice the initial Turn Clock, usually 30s. There is only one Global Clock that applies to all . The Global Clock counts down from the Start of the turn. The Action Phase ends when the Global Clock runs out, no matter what. *'The Player Clock'. This is set once at the start of a game, usually to 1 minute. Every has their own Player Clock. A Player's Clock only counts down when the Turn Clock has expired and they haven't selected an Action. The Action Phase ends when: *All players have selected an Action. For fast players, this may be before the Turn Clock expires. *Some players have selected an Action, and the Player Clocks of all other players have run out. When a Player Clock runs out, they by default choose the Ready and Quarter action. Any remaining are chosen by . *The Global Clock runs out. All players without actions automatically choose the Ready and Quarter action. All remaining are chosen by . Visually, the Clock must be prominently displayed for each player. However, only visual space for one need be allocated. When the Turn Clock runs out, we probably want the Player Clock to blink flashing red. Victory Check If a Player Clock runs out completely, they . Disconnection and timeout stats are tracked and available to other players. At the End of each Turn, a }} is made to determine the of the . |Prev= |Next=[[Resolution]]}} Category:Official Rules